


Reimbursement

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The twins want to repay Harry for his investments in WWW.





	Reimbursement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: for [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/). ♥ Beta by [](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/)**eckerlilas**.  


* * *

Harry was rather anxious as he Apparated to the doorstep of the Weasley twins' flat. They had been quite cryptic in their owl, demanding more than requesting Harry's presence to 'thank him properly' for the Galleons he had lent them years ago to start their business.

"Come in!" the almost-identical voices called out in unison before Harry had even raised his hand to knock on the door.

Tentatively turning the doorknob, Harry braced himself for whatever prank the twins had in store for him as he stepped inside. Nothing fell on his head, he didn't turn into any type of animal, and all of his body parts were still intact. However, there were two very naked freckled bodies intertwined together on the couch, both grinning wickedly at him as though he were a sirloin steak and they were starving.

"We saw the headline in the _Prophet_ ," said Fred.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to 'come out'," added George.

Harry stared in disbelief as his feet apparently had minds of their own and led him towards the beautiful display of un-brotherly intimacy before him.

"Have a seat, Harry." Fred smirked as he patted his lap. His very naked lap, complete with a raging erection.

George untangled himself from his twin just enough to give Harry space to sit between them. "Let us thank you properly for your investment."

Harry's mind grew fuzzy as he gingerly accepted the proffered seat, and almost immediately he found himself completely disrobed with four hands roaming all over his skin.

"So pretty," Fred muttered in his ear. "Let us welcome you to the wonderful world of shirt-lifters, yeah?"

George looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

All Harry could do was nod.

_Fin_.


End file.
